The incident of theft of electronic gear including units such as citizens' band radios (CB) and high fidelity audio systems (hi-fi) has become a problem of major importance, both to the owners and manufacturers and sellers of such units. Thefts from the home of owners of electronic gear is on the increase, and the theft of CB's from vehicles has approached epidemic proportions, as evidenced by widespread cancellation of insurance on CB gear.
There have been advanced various ideas to protect personal property from theft, but the very nature of electronic gear or components thereof has frustrated the success of these ideas with respect thereto. Marking or registration of this type of equipment is not normally a sufficient deterrent, because the valuable portions thereof are seldom visible, and the cupidity of at least portions of the general public defeats the purpose of marking or registration.
The majority of thefts of privately owned electronic equipment or gear is accomplished by persons having little or no technical knowledge of electronics, and the course of "commerce" therein is seldom peopled by anyone with technical electronic capability. Consequently, a "built-in" fault in electronic gear presents a major obstacle to the movement of same in underworld commerce or the use of same by utlimate unconscionable purchasers.
The present invention provides a theft protection system which may even be "advertised" on the face of the gear protected thereby, and which in many instances will lead to the recovery of the gear, but at least will render the gear unuseable by a thief.